My Heroin
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: What is the one thing in the world he is addicted to? Yaoi fluff. SasuNaru.


**Wow Im back :D In between writing some other stuffs, I found some time to finish this off, something I started a while back. Anyways, it's a bit different to what a normally write, for a start - it's a yaoi xD But NasuSasu was too cute to resist, ne?**

**Also, this fic is dedicated to one of my best friends and my soul twin - Tom. I luffs him to bits (:**

**Please Review/fave/alert. - You'll get cookiez.**

**Disclaimer**** - Do not own.. Blaaaaah.**

* * *

_M_**y H**_e_**r**_oi_**n**

**-&-**

_"God made pot. Man made beer. Who do you trust?" _- Graffitti.

**-&-**

It's quiet and dark up here. Not the kind of darkness that once wrapped its' tendrils around my legs and pulled me into the depths - its the kind of dark I _like_. I'm lucky really. It had been a sunny day and now the stars above were twinkling, shining down on me. I closed my eyes and bathed in the moonlight - my breathing even and the soft wind carressing my brunette locks. I couldn't help myself but to wonder about the most random things. Such as when the world would finally come to a halt, and end. Or even if true love really existed - or was it all a sham? Just a stupid idea for humans to pass their time on this green planet?

I shook my heard firmly and hissed, "No!" I'd read a lot about that kind of love and devotion, the kind of love that could lead someone to suicide, because they wanted another so much, because their soul called out to their love. Of course I'd never experienced it myself. I was still young and entirely naive about the world around me. I said the three magic words, "I love you" to people before, but the words died on my lips every time, they had no real meaning behind them.

I didn't want to be alone.

I could kid myself that I was born alone, so I'd die alone - which would become my perogative. Whenever a married friend with children would ask me about my love life, I would simply smile and say, "I'm fine. I like being alone."

Of course I was lying. I longed, _ached _for someone real to hold me in their arms and listen to my fears and my accomplishments, my worries and my random banter.

The wind suddenly felt so much cooler. I drew my coat tighter around myself and squeezed my eyes shut, I could feel the hysteria and sobs rising in my throat. I quickly slapped myself across the face and forced myself to get a grip.

"Shut the fuck up," I whispered harshly. "You're weak Naruto, you're weak."

I formed my face into what I hoped was a stoic expression and moodily gazed into the dark corner of the garden. I felt him there before I saw him. Two arms casually draped around my shoulders and he pressed his cheek up behind mine.

"You'll get cold you know." My best friend teased. Sasuke.

"Whatever," I grunted. "You haven't even got a shirt on."

Even in the darkness, I could see him blush. "That's because.. Ah-.. I was.. Cleaning.."

I snorted and shrugged out of my jacket, throwing it in his face. He stood there for a moment before shoving his arms in and sitting beside me, folding his legs and staring up at the sky.

"You've been more happier lately, since Kiba moved in with us," I decided to break the peaceful silence. "I can see it, y'know."

He nodded. "It's been very fun with him around.. He also helped me a lot when you were in hospital, recovering from that punch Sakura gave you." Sasuke smirked and lightly prodded my bandaged arm. "You'd think thnat by now, you would have learned to avoid them."

"Shut up," I growled. "That woman is a beast."

Sasuke kept on chuckling and I couldn't help but notice the way his obsidian eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. Before he could see, I tore my eyes away and inspected my calloused hands. I could feel Sasuke shivering - partly out of laughter and partly from the cold. I rolled my eyes and extended an arm around him, drawing him closer to me. I figured since Kyuubi kept me warm and toasty, why not share? The very thought brought my lips into a sly smile.

Sasuke stiffened from the contact and then gently relaxed, allowing himself to melt into my body. We'd been living together for a number of months now and he had still not gotten used to bodyily contact with other.. _humans_.

It didn't bother me in the slightest.

I resisted the urge to sneeze as his dark spikes invaded my face and in my mouth and my nose. I blew them away and snorted as he glared up at me with an amused expression.

"Baka," he whispered and sub-conciously moved against my chest as a gust of sudden wind trapped us. "You were always a baka."

"_Your _baka?" I suggestedly daringly, and flushed crimson.

"Maybe," he teased. "Or maybe I have claimed someone else.. Ino?"

I growled involuntarily. I felt him smirk against my chest.

I'd also noticed that Sasuke had brought me successfully out of my earlier bad mood. Damn, how did he do that? Sasuke Uchiha had such a strong effect over me. He was like a drug I craved - my own personal brand of heroin.

Deadly, but _OH_ so good.

I casted my mind back to the innocent kiss we'd shared a few months back - Christmas. Drunken friends had shoved us under the mistletoe and demanded we tangle tongues.

At the memory, I felt myself gulp and suddenly my mouth was very dry, all moisture gone. I felt my tongue move uselessly around on its own, hitting the roof of my mouth - letting me know it missed the gentle caress of Sasuke's own mouth.

God, I wanted it too.

I slowly shifted my weight so I was half-facing him, he glanced up questioningly as I moved, his face was adorably confused - those lips were shining, taunting me.

I quickly moved in and crushed my lips on his own soft ones. My heart thrummed almost painfully in my ears as I moved my lips over his, I wanted him, I _needed _him. My heart leapt as soon as I felt him kiss me back and for a while, we both sat there bathed in the moonlight, giving up our minds to our bodies and letting things flow. My tongue eagerly slipped into his mouth, exploring and colliding with his own tongue.

We broke apart for a few seconds, in a desperate need of air. It felt like years. We were panting, looking in awe at one another. And then we connected once more.

I_ loved _him.

My Sasuke. My best friend. My soul mate.

My heroin.


End file.
